


Kiss

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Donatello x reader - Freeform, Donnie is a dork, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Donatello (tmnt), Imagines, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, TMNT, Tmnt imagines, boyfriend scenarios, donnie x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: The blank faced man, with eyes that never seemed to blink, eventually managed to drag you outside of the building. To your dismay, there was a whole army of these creeps waiting outside fully armed, and all dressed the same. Guns and suits? What kind of gang is this? What the hell is going on!? You started to look around frantically for a means of escape, but found nothing. This was it. You were going to be kidnapped for your father's research.Wrong place, wrong time, or so the saying goes.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Kiss

Your father was a world-renowned scientist currently residing in NYC. He majored in biology, specifically gene mutation. He believed that there was so much untapped potential in every strand of DNA, and he was more than determined to find a way to access it. In the beginning of his studies, he mostly studied human DNA, specifically the replication of cancerous cells. His theory was that if he could imitate the coding of cancerous cells, he could somehow program our own healthy cells to replicate just as quickly. He hoped that one day he could somehow trick our body’s ‘programming’, so that our genes would mutate after each new generation for the better. You didn’t really understand his process though. He had attempted to explain it to you before in the simplest of terms. He described it as trying to train our bodies to fight sickness on their own. It seemed impossible, but your dad didn’t have impossible in his vocabulary.

For the past 6 months, your father began to focus on genetic mutations of all species, no longer exclusively human. You didn’t think much of the samples he would bring home, and leave in the fridge. It was normal for scientists to go back to the basics, by studying animal specimens when they came across a road block. Your father became so intrigued by the non human mutations that he began to spend more and more time in his lab. Sometimes you could hear him curse his work, and throw his papers off his desk in frustration when you stopped by to visit.

You would knock on his door to ask if he was alright, but he would only say that if he could just prove his theory by encouraging a single mutation, then he'd be able to do great things. Who knows, maybe in a 100 years, humans would be able to live longer with the research he was trying to accomplish.

You knew that his research was very important to a lot of people, but you never would have thought that his life would be at risk for his research. Your father kept to himself mostly, and you knew he didn’t have any enemies. Even so, he would always tell you that his research was worth a lot to many people. He said that if anything were to happen to him, it would be your responsibility to continue his research after you went to college. You didn’t take him seriously though. You thought that it was just his way of encouraging you to go to college.

While visiting your father in the lab, he told you out of nowhere that he had to go pick up some DNA samples that he ordered. For some reason they wouldn't deliver it straight to his lab, so he was forced to go all the way to the other side of town to pick them up. He'd been waiting to get his hands on these samples for months, so he was very eager to get them right away. While he was off collecting the samples, you were told to stay at the lab and watch the centrifuge. You honestly had no idea why you were watching the stupid thing; all it was doing was spinning around a few test tubes. It's not like it was going to randomly combust, and blow up the entire lab. You figured your dad had wanted to keep you busy, so that you didn’t snoop through his notes. He didn’t like leaving you alone with his work. Whenever you asked too many questions, he would just say that it was confidential. When he was studying cancer cells, he would gab on and on about his research, but now that he’s moved onto something else… His lips were practically sealed.

While you were supervising the centrifuge, and not looking through your father’s stuff, a group of similarly dressed men came crashing into the lab. Your eyes jerked up at the noise, and you watched them with confusion. _Why were these people in your father’s lab? This was supposed to be private property._ They muttered something that was incomprehensible to your own ears, before they pushed themselves right in and started throwing papers to the ground. Beakers, chemicals, papers, and microscope slides were being picked up then tossed to the floor when it was decided they were useless. You watched in horror as your father’s research was being discarded across the room. Without a second thought, you yelled and flailed your arms in the air begging for them to stop. Your heart sank as you witnessed all of the broken glass and crumpled papers spread all over the floor.

A short gasp escaped your lips as you were unexpectedly grabbed from behind, and dragged out of the lab. _What were these people looking for?_ You tried to wriggle out of the stranger's tight grip, but your every movement was futile.

You were trapped.

The blank faced man, with eyes that never seemed to blink, eventually managed to drag you outside of the building. To your dismay, there was a whole army of these creeps waiting outside fully armed, and all dressed the same. _Guns and suits? What kind of gang is this? What the hell is going on!?_ You started to look around frantically for a means of escape, but found nothing. This was it. You were going to be kidnapped for your father's research.

Wrong place, wrong time, or so the saying goes.

You were roughly pushed into the back of a white van, and before you even had the chance to process what was happening, the door was slammed shut. _Great..._ You attempted to kick the back door off of its hinges but it was no use, you weren’t strong enough. You slumped down to the floor, and wrapped your weak arms around your knees. You would never be able to get out of here, and you knew it all too well. You were done for. You rested your forehead against your knees as I let a sob wrack through your body. The salty tears made their way down your flushed cheeks, and now staining your knees. _“What else was there to do besides cry?”_ You thought.

As you continued to cry, something made a loud bang outside of the van doors. The sound of guns being fired was soon to follow. _What the hell?_ You wiped away the tears that were causing your eyesight to blur, and attempted to listen to the sounds from beyond the van doors. The abrupt sounds of metal clanging echoed in your ears. You sucked in a breath at the awful screeching noises that seeped their way through the van doors. You quickly covered your ears with your hands, trying to make the sounds stop.

As if someone heard your pleas, all signs of activity outside of your bubble ceased. “ _Was it over?”_ You thought as you began to crawl over to the back of the van. You reached out towards the door handle, meaning to test your luck with the locks, but before your fingers could brush against the handle the doors were pulled open. You looked up at whoever pried the doors open, with your arm still outstretched. You froze.

 _"Umm... Hi?"_ The purple adorned, gapped tooth mutant said suddenly.

 _"Hi?"_ You said almost like a question with your arm still reaching for the door. _Were you dreaming? Did you hit your head when you were tossed into the van? Did you-_ Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

" _Well. Uh- You're safe now."_ The mutant said while scratching the back of his head with an awkward chuckle.

 _"Thanks,"_ You said before shifting your position and scooted out of the vehicle. The turtle backed up as you did so, clearly trying to keep his distance.

 _"Do you know why the Kraang were after you?"_ He asked suddenly.

 _"Aren't you going to tell me your name first,"_ you said with a cheeky grin making its way past your lips.

 _"Oh, yes, of course."_ He stuttered. _"My name is Donatello."_

 _"My name is [Y/N], and as for the ‘Kraang’..”_ You raised a brow at the strange name. _“I think they might have been looking for my dad’s research, but he stepped out to run some errands…”_ Your eyes flickered to the turtle’s eyes, then back down to the ground as you tried to explain. Donatello seemed to be pondering what you had just said.

_"If you don't mind me asking, what was your father's field of study?"_

_"Genetic mutations,"_ you said simply. His eyes seemed to widen at your response.

 _"It's not safe for you here. The Kraang already know about your father's lab, and there's no telling when they'll be back."_ He quickly said before pausing suddenly to put his hand to his chin. It looked as if he was thinking really hard. _"Do you live around here, or do you have somewhere safe to go?"_ He raised an eye ridge in your direction.

 _"Yes, I live on 2nd street,"_ you replied. He nodded.

 _"Would it be alright if I escorted you home? You know, to make sure the Kraang don't follow you."_ Nice save, Donatello.

 _"Sure,"_ you agreed with a small smile. He nodded with a smile of his own.

~~~

On the way to your apartment, you got to really know Donatello. He told you that his brothers and he were ninjas. You probably could have guessed that one, but you didn’t bring it up. He mentioned that they had been protecting the city from things like the Kraang for a while now. You were surprised that they had been protecting the city in secret for so long. Donatello was too modest. He said that all that mattered to him and his brothers was that is that everyone remained safe. You also learned that Donatello was pretty smart, and that he was really into science and inventing.

As soon as you both made it to your apartment building, you both began to say your goodbyes.

 _"Thanks again for saving me,"_ you said with a tint to your cheeks.

 _"It’s what we do,"_ Donatello said with a slight blush as well.

 _"I wish there was some way I could repay you,"_ you said suddenly, tapping your foot in thought.

 _"There's no need to repay me,"_ He began to get flustered and started to babble incoherently. He was really cute when he didn't know what to say, you noted. You slowly walked up to him while he was distracted by his feet; and stood up on the tips of your toes before placing a kiss on the side of his chin. That seemed to shut him up. You backed away slowly with a slight blush painted across your face.

 _"Good night, Donatello,"_ you said quickly before rushing away to your apartment. You originally wanted to kiss him on the cheek but you were much shorter in comparison to the purple ninja _. "I hope he doesn't think I'm a dork for kissing his chin,"_ you screamed at yourself.

As you entered your apartment, you didn't realize that Donatello was still standing in the alley outside of your building holding the side of his face with an awestruck look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Wattpad on 10/02/15 under SweeetDreamz  
> ***Edited 09/02/20***


End file.
